SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Policy and guidelines
Establishment The Wiki Committee shall be responsible for establishing, maintaining, and enforcing the policy and guidelines. Their decisions shall be carried out by the bureaucrats and admins. Conduct Policy FANDOM Policies As this wiki is a FANDOM website, all FANDOM policies apply, including the Terms of Use, Privacy Policy, Liscensing Policy, and Community Creation Policy. In particular, the User Conduct section of the Terms of Use shall be actively enforced on this wiki. Violating these terms will result in a block, and your account may be blocked from the FANDOM network. Wiki Policies In addition to the FANDOM policies, there are additional conduct rules on this wiki that users must follow. * All content and discussions must be in English, unless the topic requires referencing to content in other languages. * Vandalism has the same definition as that of Wikipedia's definition: "editing (or other behaviour) deliberately intended to obstruct or defeat the project's purpose". In the case of this wiki, the purpose is to create an informational SB2 reference. Like Wikipedia, vandalism is prohibited, and you may be blocked for vandalism without warning. ** Good-faith efforts, no matter how misguided or against consensus, is not vandalism. * Spam is defined as the repetition of an action in excessive amounts. It is also defined as posting unsolicited advertisements to other users. Neither of these are allowed on the wiki. ** Examples of spamming include creating excessive amounts of blog posts, posting a comment with a phrase repeated 100 times, or posting a Discord invite link to a random editor's Message Wall. * The leaderboard is meant to encourage productive edits and reward them to users. Non-productive editing in order to climb the leaderboard is not allowed, especially if the edits violate the policies. * You may not conduct trades with currencies or items other than the ones provided in the SB2 game unless otherwise specified by the game's developers. * Explicit language, controversial topics, and mature content are not allowed on the wiki. ** This also includes usernames. ** This rule is also part of the FANDOM Terms of Use. * Mini-modding can cause rude/disrespectful behvaiour towards editors and is not allowed. If you find editors arguing or something that violates the policies, please message an instead of trying to resolve the problem yourself. * The wiki is not associated with the game or its developers. Wiki staff cannot respond to problems such as: bug reports, appealing SB2 bans, scammers, or exploiters. Additionally, the wiki staff are not Roblox staff. We cannot help you with any Roblox issues. * Posting comments with no apparent meaning or connection to the article in which they are posted on may result in the comment being deleted. Filtered Edits There are filters that prevent certain criteria of edits and comments from being published as a means to combat vandalism and spam. Any edits that are caught by one of these filters may be treated as if the edit was published, and you may still be punished accordingly. Content Policy External Links External links must be used appropriately. External links in articles can only be used to reference outside information where appropriate, or reference internal sources. You may not post links to other Discord servers, YouTube channels, or any other social media as a means of promotion anywhere. You are allowed to link to your Roblox profile and include your Discord tag where appropriate. Non-Articles * Editing other user's s without their permission is not allowed. * s are only for dicussing an article's content. Off-topic discussion, especially trading, is not allowed. * You are allowed up to 4 trading comments per hour on articles. There is also a limit of 3 comments (non-trading included) per minute. Filtered comments will still count towards these limits. Article Creation Criteria Articles can only be created if they document an item, location, mob, or mechanic in the game. Unofficial locations are allowed, but they should not overlap with any official or other unofficial locations. Certain articles should be added onto an already-existing page if they provide little to no additional informational value. For example, auras should not have their own pages and should documented on the Auras page, since individual auras do not have any unique stats. If you would like to create a page that does not fall into the criteria, you should get approval from a or before creating it. Article Content Standards All content in an article must be informational and factual. Writing stories, theories, anecdotes, or other types of non-factual information into an article is not allowed. Relevant Content Content published or uploaded to this wiki must be relevant to the SB2 game or the SB2 group if used outside of or . Edits with irrelevant content may be reverted and the offending content may be deleted. Unreleased Content Unreleased content is defined as any content created the SB2 developers that is intended for use in the SB2 game that is not found in the SB2 game through conventional means. You are allowed to discuss and upload unreleased content to the wiki, however such discussion must be limited to and . Unreleased content uploaded to the wiki can only be used in these places in addition to . The Market Page The Market page shall be managed by a selected group of editors known as the Market Editors. They will be responsible for updating prices regularly, as well as collaborating to set prices. All Market Editors must agree to the following: * If you are blocked at any time while you are a Market Editor, you will lose your role. * If you are blocked for vandalism, spam, raiding, impersonation, and/or violating the User Conduct section of the FANDOM Terms of Use, you will not be allowed to re-apply for the role. ** This will also apply if you are banned from the Wiki Discord server. * You are expected to communicate with the rest of the Market Editors when making prices. * You must have a Discord account, and be in the Wiki Discord server so you can communicate with other Market Editors. * You may be removed from your role at any time, for any reason. In some circumstances, you may be able to immediately re-apply for the role. ** Reasons for removal may include: inactivity, manipulating the prices for your own benefit, and inappropriate conduct towards other Market Editors. There may be at most 14 Market Editors at a time. Enforcement To enforce the policies, administrators and moderators can give warnings to users and administrtors can block them from editing. Acknowledgement Editors on the wiki are not required to acknowledge or agree to the policies before they can edit and cannot be blocked for breaking a rule they do not know about. When they break a rule, editors must be given a warning specifying: (1) they broke a rule, (2) which rule they broke, and (3) a link to read the rules. If they break a rule after being given a warning, they may be blocked from editing, even if they break a different rule from the one they were warned for. Vandalism is the only exception to thie rule, as stated above in the Conduct Policy. Block Guidelines It is ultimately up to the issuing admin to decide the duration of a block, but this list provides some guidelines. Appealing Blocks If you believe that your block was not justified, that it should be lifted, or that it should be reduced for any reason, you are allowed to appeal your block. If your block lasts less than 30 days, your block may be lifted if you agree to read and not violate the policies again. You will only be able to do this once, and any further blocks as a result of violating the policies cannot be appealed. Alternatively, you may argue to the administrators why your block should be lifted/reduced. Note that even if you request to appeal, your request or your actual appeal may be denied for any reason. If you find that you are not allowed to post to your , you block is likely non-negotiable, and you cannot appeal.